picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trios Enterprises
Trios Enterprises is a respectable corporation run almost entirely by robots. It provides all sorts of goods, from electronics to fissile material. They are more than happy to give you a loan, but if you are unable to repay them, you may just end up with a few dozen killer robots on your doorstep. Trios Enterprises has an extensive military in case of business rivals. This is mostly due to its great wealth, allowing it do do extravagant things without much concern about money. This money is only partially earned from sales: a large portion of their funds comes from ripping apart entire planets and selling whatever precious metals and artifacts they come across (either using Devourer space stations or sending down mining crews). This portion also includes thievery; Trios Enterprises is surprisingly willing to reverse-engineer alien technology and sell it for their own gain. =History= Despite what one would normally think, the history of Trios Enterprises is extremely unclear and secret. An expedition to their suspected home planet revealed it to be a radioactive wasteland with no signs of life, and all records of their origin have been wiped from their databases. This, coupled with suspicious behavior when asked about their history, leads one to believe that Trios Enterprises has more than a few skeletons in their closet. =Military= Trios Enterprises is highly militaristic when not selling things. Infantry Drones Drones are persistent to the point of suicide(And they have jet boots). They wield carbines or Wrath-class Ray Cannons. They were the first Trios Enterprises robots to be created, originally functioning as simple housekeepers. Unlike most other Trios Enterprises robots, they are somewhat autonomous and are capable of functioning without a controlling brain. They have multiple processing units, spread throughout their helmet and head. Crabs Crabs have armor-piercing carbines. They are the equivalent of a light tank, or medium-sized vehicle. It is impossible to sneak up on a Crab, as they are equipped with photoreceptors all around their bodies. Their body contains advanced gyroscopes, allowing it to stay steady on unstable terrain, as well as a large supply of ammo. Gnats Gnats have single-shot minicarbines. While they appear to float using an antigravity device, from behind, it's obvious that a single turbine and two smaller ones keep it steady and steer. Their 'hats' hide powerful communication systems, allowing them to download information constantly. When fitted with a speech system, they can relay this information to their commanding Brainbot. Brainbots Brainbots are created by inserting the brain of a human into a robotic suit. Has a built-in plasma rifle. From there, they have complete control over whatever robot they are commanding. However, they only have control over a small amount of soldiers. Also, the brain is exposed and vulnerable to sniper fire. These problems were remedied with the Brainbot 2.0. Striders Striders are tall four-legged robots. Though mainly used for reconnaissance, their handheld artillery cannons can pack quite a punch. Their legs can extend or contract and are tipped with sticky pads. This allows them to climb sheer cliffs and buildings. They are also equipped with tiny Recon Probes. *Humans are the elites. They wield plasma rifles. *Type 33 Sentry/Scout Titan, also known as the 'Wheel'. They move quickly, but lack any weaponry aside from their powerful legs. On flat terrain, they can roll their legs up and roll around. *Cubots appear as a small cube that can be thrown like a grenade. When thrown, it extends five filaments, which then twist themselves into a vaguely humanoid shape. Freakishly effective CQB anti-personnel killing machine. *Brainbot 2.0, heavily armored and almost entirely bulletproof. Are equipped with Destroyer-class ray cannons and Aucken-Strausser Electrical Offensive Devices. *Type-63 Assault Titan, also known as the 'Brute'. A gigantic engine of destruction, its huge fists can punch through even the toughest armors. *Type-95 Combat/Assault Titan, also known as the 'Squidbot'. Giant squiddy thing. Whatever it cant break with its tentacles, it shoots with its Devastator-class ray cannons.. The tentacles can open up, revealing any of these: **Nanobot syringe, allows it to reprogram enemy robots **'Cattle Prod', can disable machinery or electrocute organics from a distance **Filaments, allows it to grip small objects **Cubot dispenser. Transportation *Rockets are the usual method of delivery for Drones and Gnats. They have the unfortunate habit of exploding at inconvenient times. *Dropships carry up to four Drones, or two Crabs. *Superheavy Dropships carry up to 16 Drones or 6 Crabs. Usually used to transport large cargo. =Important Figures= Being a corporation, it's not surprising that Trios Enterprises has several important figures. The Overwatch The Overwatch is an enigmatic group of five robots, linked in a hive mind. They control everything in Trios Enterprises. It is rumored that they have godlike powers. Their location has not been documented, but higher-up Brainbots or IGORs sometimes report directly to them. Important Brainbots *BB-FAB, better known as Mr. Fab. Had a minor encounter with the New Romans and a Hive. *Johann Aucken, one of the first Brainbots ever created. He, along with Adrian Strausser, built the first of the Brainbots and Trios Enterprises' robots. *Adrian Strausser, one of the first Brainbots ever created. He, along with Johann Aucken, built the first of the Brainbots and Trios Enterprises' robots. =Secret Projects= Trios Enterprises is currently conducting a few secret projects. Project Forgiveness Project Forgiveness is an experiment to create a machine that is capable of moving between dimensions. A robot like this would be capable of incredible power, able to erase their foes from existence or turn planets into black holes. The IGORs are having trouble with this project. Project Admiral Project Admiral is a finished project. It involved seeding thousands of planets with the Hive, making them inhospitable for the Neo-Ancient Alliance. One Hive was destroyed by a New Roman supersoldier named Bavaris. Project Umbra Project Umbra came into being when Trios Enterprises discovered a disabled, wrecked, black spacecraft drifting in space. Upon further investigation of the black ship, it was discovered to be wholly mechanical, with no crew, as well as physics-breaking. Following an extensive examination, Trios Enterprises discovered its armament; numerous gun batteries, a single, incredibly powerful energy beam, and a gravity manipulator were found. No other weapons could be recognized. The project involves figuring out how these weapons work and how to use them in battle. Category:Army Category:Future